Is it true?
by Mariku-san
Summary: After so many years, Riku finally made Sora his. But now that he has what he wants, is he losing interest? And what is this strange attraction Riku has on Kairi's cousin?


This is my first ever Kingdom Hearts Fic that I'm putting up on I think that I started things off a little different that how I normally do things already by just bringing pure lemon as the first chapter. I don't know what came over me, but I was just sitting in my living room playing FF X-2 (of all games) and here I am now giving you a dose of Riku and Sora ness. Sorry it's bad but I tried. You can, um...I don't know...flame me til I go to hell. I guess. That's where I am going anyway. laughs okay well here it is. Have fun.

I'm bringing in a character of mine. He's new. He's a cutie too! But you won't meet him til later. So there. laughs And in case you didn't know. I made everyone LEGAL! That means that everyone is at least 18. Here are the ages that I have everyone at, AND I have last names for them all.

Riku Kara - 19

Sora Tatsuya - 18

Kairi Jinso - 18

OC/ mystery man - 20

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the characters.

Summery: Riku struggles with the idea that maybe he doesn't love Sora the same way that he once did. Is it because he finally has the one thing that he's wanted for so long? And what happens when Kairi's cousin sees that he might actually have a chance with ol' green eyes?

THANKS: to my fans( if I have any) my muse( thanks Alrina) and to whoever reviews this and whatever junk you do. ( ha! I stole that last bit from my friend Liadan's voice mail message.)

_**LEMON! WARNING! LEMON! SORA AND RIKU LEMON! WARNING! YAOI! LEMON! WARNING! **_

_**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY WARNING! **_

_**WARNING! LEMON! YAOI! OMFR! **_

_**I NEED TO STOP SAYING LEMON, YAOI, WARNING! **_

_**IT'S COMING UP LIKE RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT KIDDING! SERIOUSLY! I MEAN IT! WHY DOES NO ONE TAKE ME SERIOUSLY! IT'S COMING! I WARNED YOU! NO FLAMES IF IT'S ABOUT THE LEMON! I WARNED YOU!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1 : The big faked O**_

"RIIIIKUUUUU!"

Sora screamed out my name and I pounded into him, my hands gripping his hips, not allowing him to move out of place. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back as my thrusts became more frequent, my balls slamming against his cheeks.

My body was covered in sweat, my silver locks sticking to my neck, as well as Sora being covered in the salt water that cried out from his pores. Sweat poured down into my eyes, stinging them as a blurred figure below me screamed more. My green eyes watched as he grabbed the back board for support. I think I was going a little too hard, oops.

I only grinned as I continued to thrust in and out of my lover, shifting my weight slightly, finding a better angle to hit that sweet spot that was hidden from me. I felt his body shake as I found it, goose bumps rising on his back. I knew I hit my mark. Sora panted loudly as my name flowed from his lips.

My heavy pounding became faster, earning yet another loud scream from Sora, his fingers gripping the wooden board, trying desperately to hang onto something. He arched his back into me, our bodies sticking together.

"Riii...iii...iiiikUUU...!"

I never got tired of hearing my name flow from his ruby lips. I loved it. In fact, hearing my name drove me to new heights, causing me to speed up. I felt Sora's tight entrance get tighter; he was clenching his cheeks together, knowing full well what that did to me. I loved the tightness, the pressure that would build up as I shoved my member inside and out of his lovely body.

Again a scream poured from his lips, like water from a hose. It flowed and it felt right. I felt myself get chills as my name was panted out, ending quickly in a scream. There's one thing that I have learned when it comes to Sora and sex.

The more he screamed your name, the closer he was to his end. I, on the other hand, took a long time to climax. I didn't know why, but that was just how I was. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the sex, because I did.

Sora turned to face me, his beautiful blue eyes just watching me. He moaned as I slowed down my pace. One of my hands sneaked around front, Sora's member in my hands now, my fingers that were wrapped around it, slowly pumping.

He moaned in a shocked sort of way, never expecting me to actually give him a hand job while having sex. "Having fun?" I whispered out, panting out the words as I leaned towards him to plant a kiss on those ruby lips.

They tasted like sugar, his lips did. I never understood why, but he did. I think that's a reason why I fell for him. The only other reason I could think of, was just maybe because of his eyes. Those beautiful sea blue eyes that looked deep into your heart, into your very soul.

Of course, he didn't have enough will power to hold back a cry as I kissed him passionately. My tongue exploring every corner inside his hot, warm cavern of a mouth. As I kissed him, I could feel the vibrations from his heavy moan echo into my mouth. His tongue played with my own as I began to suck on it, moaning almost as much as Sora.

Suddenly I felt a warm sticky substance spill all over my hand, and that's when I knew he had finished. Now came the difficult part: finishing myself. I never really had a pure orgasm before. I heard they are wonderful things, but I haven't felt one myself, not really. Sure I loved Sora; I gave him myself, my love, my home, my bed. I gave him everything. I just wasn't able to reach it.

So I did the one thing that I knew I could do. I faked it.

I pulled my head back, releasing his soft pink lips and I groaned a bit. I moaned out his name, panted heavy as if I was on the brink of dying from the lack of air, and I shoved myself all the way to the base, up inside of Sora and pretended to empty my contents.

Sora screamed as his insides tensed up. His brown hair was sticking to his neck as he threw his head back. He dug into the back board, and now his mark was left on the wooden board.

His olive coloured body began to shake from his post-orgasm state, and I began to mock the sensation. I shook my body, the sweat from my body proof enough that I was finished. I pulled myself from him, still hard. It was a good thing that Sora was still on his stomach. I couldn't bare to see his face if he found out that I didn't go.

I moved to his side and quickly covered myself. Sure I was sweaty, tired, hot, but those covers were the only thing I had left before Sora turned to look at me. His aqua eyes stared into my forest green orbs, and a gentle smile played on his features.

"I love you, Riku."

He whispered. He moved towards me, laying his brown hair on my bare chest. He felt cool, as my body temperature was still high. I wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He wrapped a leg over my own. I smiled at him, running a hand through his sweaty locks.

"I love you too, Sora. Now rest."

Sora obeyed, closing his eyes. I could tell he was fighting sleep. I kissed his sweat soaked forehead and hummed that song I heard one the radio once. Something about being simple or clean or whatever it was.

Thoughts about my love for Sora raced through my mind. I did love him, didn't I? I thought I did. I felt that I did. I love Sora. At least, I hope I do. I wouldn't live without him. I knew that I'd die if I didn't have Sora, at least know him. I love Sora. I love Sora. I knew I did. Right?

I leaned my head back and stared at the claw marks that Sora left on the board. That's the third one in seven months. I didn't know what to do with him anymore. I only chuckled. Maybe plastic next time around.

I closed my eyes and listened to the light snoring that came from my love. I'd have tomorrow to think about it.

* * *

Well well. Riku has been lying to sweet Sora.Please R&R. Flame me if you have to. Oh, and if you want to beta read this fic for me, e-mail me bluekingdragon3 (at) yahoo (dot) com. 


End file.
